Teenage Dream
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Cerita seorang gadis pengkhayal ketika mencari sebuah akhir cerita untuk khayalan dan kehidupan di SMA nya. for SSFD .


Sakura berjalan menyusuri rerumputan hijau itu. angin sepoi menerbangkan helaian mahkota kepalanya yang berwarna merah muda. Semua khayalan yang muncul dalam hidupnya membuat Sakura mengerti akan suatu makna di kehidupan. Bahwa mimpi remaja, sangatlah tidak mudah. Tapi, akan menjadi indah jika kita mau berusaha menggapainya.

_._

_Teenage dream_

_._

_Dedicated for SasuSaku Fanday_

_._

_Naruto __ Masashi Kishimoto_

_Teenage dream __ Air Mata Bebek_

_._

_AU, OC, OOC, typo, and many more_

_._

_En(d)joy this, minna..._

_._

Sakura ingat...

Ya, Sakura masih ingat bagaimana sulitnya menjalani hari-hari yang biasa.

Biasa? Mengapa sulit?

Tentu saja bagi Sakura hal tersebut sangat sulit. Mengingat dirinya memiliki khayalan atau mimpi dimana menjalani hari-hari yang luar biasa. Tidak biasa memang. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah cerita mengenai gadis yang bisa menjadi sosok yang tidak biasa seperti di manga-manga atau anime kesukaannya. Ya... Sakura adalah salah satu gadis yang berharap memiliki kisah unik seperti di manga atau anime.

"Sakura-_chan_, mau pulang bersama?" tanya Ino membuyarkan khayalan Sakura yang sedang menjadi sesosok gadis pintar bermain pedang samurai dan sedang bertempur di lapangan sekolah. Dilihat ratusan murid yang menatap kagum padanya.

Sakura menjawabnya dengan gelengan kecil. "Aku berjanji mengantarkan Sasuke ke toko buku pulang sekolah." Sakura mengatupkan tangannya seperti memohon. "Maaf ya?"

"Aish... Uchiha itu. baiklah, mungkin seharusnya aku memesanmu terlebih dahulu agar bisa pulang bersama," gurau Ino menepuk buku yang ada di tangannya. Setelah pamit, Ino meninggalkan Sakura di dalam kelas. Tidak sendiri karena masih ada beberapa murid yang mengobrol satu sama lain.

Sakura kembali menatap lapangan di luar jendela dan menyelami pikirannya. Kini di pikiran Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis yang berjalan menyusuri trotoar di tempat pusat pertokoan di jalan Hanamichi. Gadis tersebut memakai baju _gothic_ lolita berwarna hitam dengan hiasan kalung tengkorak yang menggantung di leher. Di tangannya terdapat satu buah note dan pulpen di dalamnya. Membuatnya seperti seorang penulis cerita. Rambut pirang sang gadis dibiarkan tergerai sehingga angin mudah menggerakan helaian halus rambutnya. Mata sang gadis berwarna gamboge asli. Aneh memang. Sang gadis menatap lelaki tampan yang seumuran di depannya yang sedang berdiri di seberang jalan menunggu lampu merah.

"_Akito..._" Gadis itu menyebut nama lelaki di depannya. Mata gambogenya menatap senang, namun juga sedih. Hatinya bergejolak tak tentu. Tubuhnya terdiam kaku saat lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya.

Ah... Ternyata bukan.

Lelaki itu berjalan bukan ke arahnya, hanya saja berjalan tepat pada wanita yang ada di sebelahnya. Sakit... yang dirasakan gadis itu.

"...ra? Sakura?"

Sakura terbangun dari khayalannya lalu menatap Sasuke yang duduk menghadap padanya di depan.

"Ugh... Kenapa sih banyak orang yang suka sekali menggangguku berkhayal?" rutuk Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung. Namun tak lama ia tertawa kecil lalu menepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Oh ayolah... Kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya dengan berkhayal?" tanya Sasuke sarkas.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan lalu menjawab, "daripada menunggu seseorang dengan diam atau melakukan hal membosankan lainnya."

"Hah... Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Saat tengah berjalan, Sakura mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa sih tidak membawa mobil sport atau mobil mahal lainnya?"

Sekarang Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau sudah mengatakan kalimat itu ratusan kali setiap kita pulang bersama. Dan satu hal lagi, aku bukanlah orang kaya yang bisa membawa mobil sport atau apalah itu."

"Ya, baiklah aku bisa memahami itu. Tapi seharusnya kau bersikap seperti seseorang yang dingin, pendiam, irit berbicara, dan hanya mau bergaul dengan orang-orang kaya dan tertentu, Sasuke-_kun_!" Kali ini Sakura kukuh dengan khayalannya terhadap Sasuke. Yeah, Sakura sering menjadikan Sasuke sebagai bahan khayalannya.

"Oh? Dan aku harus sering berbicara kata 'hn' daripada berbicara lebar seperti ini?"

"Kau sangat _Out of Character_, Sasuke..." komentar Sakura.

Sasuke mengabaikan komentar pedas Sakura dan hanya menarik tangan sahabatnya itu. sahabat? Ya, kenyataan mereka hanyalah sahabat. Walaupun Sakura menghapakan lebih dari sahabat, dan Sasuke tahu akan hal itu. Hal fakta dimana Sakura menyukai dirinya.

Mereka berdua menaiki monorail dan menuju Jalan Hanamichi. Tempat pusat pertokoan yang tadi Sakura mengkhayal. Sepanjang perjalanan di kereta, Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengoceh mengenai sang gadis berambut pirang dan berbaju _gothic _lolita.

"Dan kau tahu, Sasuke? Akhirnya gadis itu bisa mendapatkan cinta lelaki itu disaat akhir hidupnya."

"Hm... Tidak biasanya kau membuat cerita dan mengakhiri hidup karaktermu seperti itu. _Sad ending_?" tanya Sasuke yang ternyata memang menyimak ocehan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum sedih, matanya menatap jendela gerbong kereta yang menampilkan keindahan salah satu kota Jepang.

"Karena aku merasa... Aku lah gadis itu." Sasuke menatap aneh Sakura.

"Hidup di dalam kebohongan dan mimpi yang terlalu jauh untuk kugapai."

"Mimpi seorang remaja." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa berbicara melihat Sakura yang seperti ini. Ini bukan Sakura yang ia biasanya temui. Raut wajah itu, mata itu, senyum itu, sangatlah berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat di kesehariannya. Apakah ini Sakura yang sebenarnya? Entahlah... Mungkin itu sebabnya Sasuke belum menjawab perasaan Sakura karena Sasuke sendiri sulit memahami gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ah... Ini stasiun pemberhentian kita. Ayo, 'Suke!" Tangan Sasuke kini ditarik Sakura. Ekspresi aneh Sakura telah terganti dengan ekspresi kesehariannya. Bagaimana bisa? Hanya Sakura yang tahu.

Mereka kembali berjalan di sekitar Jalan Hanamichi. Sesekali Sakura meminta berhenti sejenak untuk melihat barang-barang unik yang ia sukai. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan pintu masuk sebuah toko buku.

"Kau mau ikut masuk?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Buku ilmiah bukan hidupku. Hidupku hanyalah buku dongeng anak kecil." Sakura menunjuk toko buku di seberang yang khusus menjual buku-buku cerita. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu masuk ke dalam toko. Sedangkan Sakura masuk ke dalam toko buku dongeng yang ruangannya didominasi dengan barang-barang penuh khayalan.

Rata-rata buku yang ada di toko ini sudah Sakura baca. Jadi, Sakura memilih menemui pemilik toko buku tersebut. yaitu Nenek Chiyo.

"_Konnichiwa, _Chiyo-_baasan_," sapa Sakura pada seorang wanita tua yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Nenek Chiyo menutup bukunya lalu menoleh pada Sakura. "_Konnichiwa mo_, Sakura-_chan_. Sudah lama kau tidak pernah main lagi kesini. Apakah sibuk dengan tugas kelas 3 mu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus belajar untuk masuk universitas Todai, _Baasan_." Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. "Apa kabar Kitte-_chan_?"

"Aa... Kucing itu sedang bermain di belakang toko bersama Sasori."

"Sasori-_nii_ sudah pulang dari kampusnya?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar. Nenek Chiyo tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil. Lalu Nenek Chiyo berjalan membuka pintu yang mengarah ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau boleh menemuinya, Sakura-chan," ucap Nenek Chiyo.

"Um!" Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah Nenek Chiyo lalu berjalan menuju belakang toko yang rangkap dengan rumah tersebut.

_**Greek!**_

Pintu geser itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda berwajah muda bernama Sasori yang sedang bermain dengan seekor kucing dengan tiga warna.

"Sasori-nii!" teriak Sakura. Sasori menoleh padanya lalu tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Yo."

Sakura berlari kencang dan memeluk erat lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Sasori menerima pelukan sang adik angkatnya itu erat.

"Kau tidak pernah mengabarkan dirimu lagi padaku," protes Sakura manja. Sasori tertawa kecil lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Gomen ne, aku terlalu sibuk dengan praktikum di sana," Sasori melepas pelukannya lalu duduk bersama di rumput. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?"

Sakura menatap langit yang berwarna gamboge. "Mungkin baik..."

"Mungkin?" Nada suara Sasori mengambang. "Bagaimana dengan gadis khayalanmu itu?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya lalu menoleh pada Sasori. "Kau masih ingat?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa jika setiap pulang sekolah dulu kau selalu menceritakan gadis khayalanmu itu," jawab Sasori.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan _ending_ dari gadis khayalan tersebut."

"Apa itu?"

"Gadis itu mendapatkan cinta lelaki itu... Disaat hidupnya sudah tak lama lagi," jawab Sakura.

Sasori berpikir sejenak. "Kenapa bisa?"

Lagi, Sakura tersenyum sedih. "Karena Akito baru menyadari kalau ada cinta yang tumbuh di hati sang gadis."

Suasana menjadi hening saat mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berdiam. Hingga akhirnya suara Nenek Chiyo terdengar memanggil Sakura.

"Waktunya pulang, ya? Padahal aku masih rindu denganmu," ucap Sakura lesu. Sasori mengelus pelan kepala Sakura.

"Nanti kita akan bertemu. Di universitas Todai. Benar tidak?" Sasori menyemangati Sakura. dan gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk semangat. "Ayo aku antar sampai depan."

Sasori mengantarkan Sakura ke depan toko. Dan ternyata di sana ada Sasuke yang sudah menunggu Sakura. Sasori mendapati pandangan Sasuke mengarah tidak suka padanya hingga Sasori tersenyum sendiri.

"Inikah Akito?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Bu... bukan tentu saja!" bantah Sakura. Padahal, Sakura membenarkan perkataan Sasori di dalam hati. Sasuke diam berpikir hingga ia mengerti maksud Sasori.

"Ah ya... Jaga baik-baik gadis khayalan itu ya, Akito-_san_. Karena suatu saat bisa saja kehidupan itu akan berhenti," ucap Sasori entah bermaksud apa dengan menatap Sasuke. Sakura tak mendengar percakapan antara Sasori dengan Sasuke karena sedang berpamitan dengan Nenek Chiyo.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu ya!" teriak Sakura senang.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!" ucap Nenek Chiyo melambaikan tangannya. Sakura dan Sasuke pun berjalan bersama menuju halte bus.

"Sasori-_nii_ berbicara apa denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab, "hanya mengulang cerita khayalanmu itu." Sakura mengangguk mengerti lalu duduk di kursi tunggu halte tersebut. Sasuke pun duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Katanya cerita khayalanmu harus di ganti."

Sakura menoleh bingung pada Sasuke. "Maksudmu?"

"Yeah, dia lebih suka aku yang memilihkan akhir ceritamu itu." Sasuke berhasil membuat penasaran Sakura.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran dan tak percaya.

Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar lalu menatap mata _Jade_ Sakura dalam. "Aku lebih menginginkan Akito sudah mengetahui perasaan sang gadis lama. Hingga akhirnya suatu malam, Akito dan gadis itu berdua di sebuah halte dekat Jalan Hanamichi, hanya berdua. Hingga mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka satu sama lain dengan sebuah ciuman."

Sasuke memajukan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Sakura lembut. Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Tapi, Sakura tidak menolak. Bukan karena ia seorang gadis nakal, ini karena ia mendapatkan akhir cerita untuk sang gadis khayalannya kembali. Akhir cerita yang berbeda.

Sasuke melepas kecupannya lalu menatap Sakura lagi dengan senyuman. "Hei gadis khayalan, Akito sudah menerima perasaanmu di halte itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan sang gadis yang mengkhayalkan mu? Apakah ia juga menerima perasaan yang diberikan seorang lelaki di halte itu pula?"

Sakura melihat Sasuke bukan sebagai Akito. Tapi sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang sudah membuatnya mendapatkan mimpi remaja. Mimpi dimana khayalan mereka menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah mengubah akhir cerita di khayalanku," jawab Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan memeluk erat Sakura.

Malam itu... Kisah itu... Semua menjadi satu. Mencampur adukkan segala takdir. Bahwa mimpi dan khayalan bisa menjadi kenyataan. Hanya dengan satu malam.

_._

_._

_The End_

_._

_._

_._

Butuh A/N ? kurasa tidak perlu. Yang kuharapkan hanyalah sebuah dedikasi yang kalian berikan untuk ceritaku ini : )

Arigatō!


End file.
